Listen to Me
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: Johnny shows up at Alicia's apartment as she's freaking out over the "clean" pot.


**A/N: Most of what I have written for these two so far is when I just wanted them to have hot sex (I still do). But that was before I fell deep into my feels, so, yeah. **

* * *

><p>"Does it really say it was <em>clean<em>?" She held her phone in her hand as she skimmed through the article on the laptop in front of her.

"Alicia, what were you thinking?" Eli asked on the other end.

"Bye, Mom." Grace kissed her mother on the cheek on her way out of the apartment.

"Have a good day, Grace."

Grace gasped when she opened the door. "Oh! Good morning, Mr. Elfman. Mom is in the kitchen on the phone with Mr. Gold. Which is probably why you are here to see her?" He smiled and nodded his confirmation. "She's freaking out. Have fun."

"Thanks Grace." He said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Eli, I can't do…" She closed her eyes and sighed when he cut her off again. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the vision of John walking in her direction. "Eli…I…_Eli_…I have to go. I will call you later."

Smiling as he slowly approached, he stopped on the opposite side of the island and removed his coat, never shifting his gaze from hers. Nodding slightly, "Good morning." He greeted.

Pulling her robe around her tighter, she returned his smile. "Morning. Umm…"

"Grace let me in on her way out." He replied, answering her unvoiced question.

She nodded her understanding. "I take it Eli sent you to deal with me in person?"

"Eli…well…he doesn't know that I am here." Finally breaking eye contact and glancing at her laptop in front of him, "But, since I am, we should talk about this."

"It wasn't clean."

"That's not the issue."

"But-"

"Stop obsessing, Alicia. Whose idea was this?"

"What…do you mean? It was my idea." He wore a look that plainly expressed his disbelief in her comment. "Why is that so hard to believe? Enlighten me."

"Answer my question." Realizing his mistake as he watched her perfectly arched eyebrow rise, he jumped to recover his error. "Please. Please, tell me where you got the idea to volunteer at a soup kitchen and why you didn't come to me…or…Eli."

Leaning against the island and placing her hand on her hip, she looked at him and rolled her eyes at the pleading expression he wore. "Finn."

Straightening up, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Finn? Is he somehow involved in politics? Or a part of your campaign that I'm unaware of?"

"You know he's not. He's just-"

"He's just what?"

"A friend. I…" she waved her hand in front of her. "I just started talking about the stupid focus group and-"

"A friend? How well do you know him? Well enough to trust him?"

She shook her head. "What does that matter?"

"That's the problem, Alicia. It does matter. We're waiting for that picture to be released. The one of Finn leaving your apartment. You've been pulled over for a DUI. Who were you with right before that? Finn." Slowly, he walks around the island to her. "This soup kitchen fiasco would not have happened, if you didn't choose to listen to Finn. Do you not see how he is the common denominator in things that are working against you?"

Taking in his close proximity, she cleared her throat before answering. "What are you trying to say?" she asked, quietly.

"You can't trust anyone. Especially, someone you hardly know. Wake up and open those beautiful eyes."

Feeling the color rise in her cheeks, she bit her lip and tilted her head to look up at him. "So, don't trust anyone, hmm? Not even you?"

"Ah…" he chuckled and shook his head. "My mistake. I thought I'd already earned your trust."

"Just because I've let you into my bed a few times, _Mr. Elfman_…"

He was the one to raise his eyebrows this time. "Oh, are we back to that?"

"Well…"

"Okay…we're getting off track. I'm now starting to understand why Eli doesn't like when I come to talk to you alone." Moving closer to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We need to fix this and we will. But, you have to promise me that you will listen to me. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head once before looking up into his eyes. "Tell me what to do." She whispered.

"For starters, listen to me."

Her ability to focus slowly dissipated as his hands slowly ran down her arms. "I…" she cleared her throat. "I already said I would."

"I know." He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. "I'm taking us off track again." He whispered in her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver.

"I…I…" Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and smiled. "I have…court…to get ready…for." She stuttered.

"Your body is telling a different story." He said before placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You should really learn to listen." He mumbled into her skin.

Biting down on her lower lip to keep her moan from escaping, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and reached up to undo the buttons. "You're going to have to make it quick." She told him as she pulled him toward her bedroom.

"I have been trying to ignore the fact that you are naked under that robe, this entire time. Believe me, this will be quick."

Entering her bedroom, he kicked the door closed behind them and reached down to kiss her as he helped her remove his clothing. She undid his pants and reached up, placing her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Removing her robe, he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Kneeling on her bed, he laid her down and let his eyes roam her body.

"John." She breathed. "What are you…we don't have-"

"Shhh." He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her body closer to his as he bent down to place a trail of kisses starting at her hip bone, slowly making his way to her breasts, making sure to pay equal attention to both. She moaned and he felt her start to squirm under him, her hands running along his upper arms and shoulders until he felt her fingers entangle in his hair.

Letting her pull his mouth up to hers, he ran his hands along her sides, once again grabbing her hips, positioning himself to enter her. Sliding into her slowly, he felt her dig her nails into his back as he entered her inch by inch, moaning into their kiss. Finding a steady rhythm, he soon felt her tighten around him and knew she was nearing her climax. Entwining his fingers with hers above her head, he thrust into her harder, causing her to arch her body into his and release a series of loud moans as she fell over the edge, taking him with her. Releasing her hands, he placed his on either side of her head to support his upper body and stared down at her.

"I could watch you succumb to your orgasm a million times over and it will never fail in turning me on, you know that?" He felt her lazily draw circles on his back with her fingernails.

"Shut up." She whispered while her eyes remained closed.

Chuckling, he leaned down and gently kissed her. Returning the gesture, she wrapped her arms around his neck, intending to deepen their connection when they were interrupted by a ringing phone.

Groaning, he buried his face in her neck. "That's mine. I should get it."

"You should or we'll never get out of this bed." She smiled, gasping lightly when he pulled out of her. Rising from her bed and unsteady on her legs, she slowly made her way to her en suite to turn on the water in her shower. Stepping in, she slid the glass door closed behind her and let the water run over her. Turning at the sound of a light tap on the door, she saw him standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Um…that was Eli. You have a proper photo opp scheduled for tomorrow night. No washing dishes. You'll be helping to serve dinner."

"Okay." She nodded. "Are you leaving now?"

"I probably should…unless," he shrugged. "You need me to stick around for…anything."

Biting her lower lip, she reached out and pulled the shower door open, inviting him to join her. Smiling, he sauntered over and stepped in closing the door behind him.


End file.
